iBaby
by OnlyBlackLetters
Summary: Sam y Freddie acuden juntos a una fiesta en Los Ágeles, en la que ambo beben hasta quedar completamente borrachos y terminan acostándose. Semanas después, Sam descubre que ha quedado embarazada y, cuando se lo cuenta a Freddie, este decide quedarse en Los Ángeles. ¿Serán capaces de convivir juntos y sobrevivir a los nueve meses de locura?
1. Chapter 1: Siempre hemos sido raros

**N/A: Hola a todos los lectores de Enfrentándome a los desafíos de la vida, y también a los nuevos lectores.**

 **Antes de empezar, quisiera hacer una aclaración a** _Nancy:_ **en el epílogo, Nathan tiene unos diez o nueve años.**

 **El Fic está ambientado después del episodio de The Killer Tuna Jump de Sam & Cat (me quedé con ganas de un beso Seddie xD), espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews.**

 **Ni ICarly ni Sam and Cat me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Siempre hemos sido raros**

Por mucho que lo negara, Sam se ha estado sintiendo muy mal las últimas dos semanas. Vómitos y mareos la rondan todas las mañanas y, por mucho que duerma, se siente terriblemente cansada todo el día. Odia sentirse enferma. Peor aún: enferma de estómago.

Y la presencia del castaño no ayuda demasiado.

A Freddie le han dado de alta hace una semana. Se supone que debería haberse marchado a Seattle tan pronto como saliera del hospital, pero, debido a un problema en el aeropuerto, los vuelos a su ciudad natal se cancelaron durante una semana.

Y Cat no dudó en invitar a Freddie a quedarse con ellas en el apartamento. Ya podréis imaginar la reacción de Sam.

 _\- ¡¿Qué tú qué?!- gritó la rubia con el rostro desencajado._

 _\- Invité a Freddie a quedarse aquí- respondió con inocencia la pelirroja._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _Cat esbozó una sonrisita pícara._

 _\- ¿Acaso te molesta?_

 _\- ¡Sí, me molesta!_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- ¡Porque a mí me…!- Sam se detiene a la mitad de la frase cuando se da cuenta de lo que va a decir-. ¡Porque a mí me molesta Freddie!_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _Sam gruñó y se fue dando voces a su habitación._

 _\- Bueno, no se lo tomó tan mal como esperaba- dijo alegremente Cat._

\- Wow… tienes muy mal aspecto- dice el moreno, nada más entrar por la puerta y ver a su amiga pálida acostada en el sofá.

Ella abre los ojos y mira al muchacho, molesta:

\- ¿Qué quieres, Freddifer?- le pregunta enfadada.

\- Ver si estabas bien- responde él, acariciando su frente.

La ojiazul se estremece al sentir la caricia de su amigo, pero deja que continúe.

\- Estoy bien, solo cansada- susurra, cerrando otra vez los ojos. En ese instante su estómago gruñe y ella sonríe ligeramente-. Y también tengo hambre…

Freddie sonríe también y se sienta en el sofá junto a ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga una sopa?

La rubia hace una mueca de asco y niega con la cabeza.

\- Tocino- pide en un susurro.

El castaño suspira.

\- Sam, no puedes comer tocino, te va a hacer mal- le recuerda.

Ella gruñe y se cruza de brazos.

\- Gruñe todo lo que quieras. Nada de tocino.

\- ¡Te odio!

El castaño sonríe burlonamente.

\- Que tierna, Sammy- dice con sorna.

La rubia agarró uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo tiró.

\- ¡No me llames Sammy!- protesta.

El estómago de Sam vuelve a gruñir.

\- ¿Quieres la sopa?

La muchacha suspira y asiente, dándose por vencida.

Freddie sonríe y se dirige a la cocina.

Al poco tiempo el castaño regresa con un cuenco humeante. Sam alza la cabeza y mira con ojos deseosos el plato.

\- Parece que alguien tiene hambre- dice el chico con burla.

La ojiazul rueda los ojos y trata de arrancarle el recipiente.

\- ¡Trae!- exige Sam, intentando quitarle el cuenco.

\- ¡Sam, estate quieta! ¿Pretendes tirarme la sopa encima?- la rubia gruñe y se cruza de brazos. Freddie suspira y trata de reprimir, sin éxito, una pequeña sonrisa-. Toma.

Sam empieza a comer con ahínco, pero al poco tiempo suelta la cuchara, deja el cuenco de sopa en la mesa y coge un balde que estaba junto el sofá.

Se inclina hacia delante con el recipiente entre las manos y comienza a vomitar.

El castaño pone una mueca de asco: él odia los vómitos, son realmente asquerosos…

Se arma de valor y el frota la espalda con una mano a su amiga, mientras que con la otra sujeta su cabello rubio.

El cuerpo de Sam se sacude de nuevo, presa de toses y arcadas. El vómito llega de nuevo a su garganta y vomita otra vez.

Y así durante diez amargos minutos.

Freddie se pregunta cómo Sam puede tener tanta comida en su estómago que vomitar.

Cuando cree que se termina, el vómito vuelve a salir de su boca.

Finalmente, la rubia respira hondo varias veces. Se limpia su boca con la manga de su camiseta y vuelve a tumbarse en el sofá, con las manos acariciando su estómago.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- le pregunta, con preocupación, el castaño.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo inquieto que está Freddie.

\- Claro que sí, Freddiota- le respondió burlonamente.

\- Sammy, ¿qué dijimos de los apodos?- le dijo el moreno de la misma manera.

\- ¿Y qué te dije sobre llamarme Sammy?

\- Yo no te llamaría Sammy si tú no me llamases por esos extraños apodos.

\- Pero yo soy Sam Puckett y Sam Puckett debe molestar a un nerd. Y ese nerd eres tú.

\- Oh, me alegra ser…- Freddie se detuvo en bruscamente en mitad de la frase -. ¿A qué hora llega Cat de Hollywood Arts?

Sam entrecierra los ojos y se queda pensativa unos segundos.

\- No lo sé- dice finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tampoco es que me importe mucho…

Freddie suelta una pequeña risa y niega con la cabeza.

* * *

 **\- Narra Sam-**

Luego de unos minutos, Freddie se fue a la tienda para comprar algo de comida para la cena, y Cat todavía está en su tonto instituto, por lo que me he quedado sola en casa.

Yo sigo tumbada en el sofá, tratando sin éxito de conciliar el sueño. Últimamente no puedo dormir, me paso la noche entera dándole vueltas al tema que tanto mi inquieta: Freddie.

Cat dice que es porque todavía me gusta. ¿Y que sabrá ella de amor? ¡Por favor, está enamorada de Robbie! ¡De Robbie! No tiene ni idea… Además, es absolutamente imposible que a mí me guste Freddie, nuestra relación es cosa del pasado, y no fue nada bien. Él fue el único chico que consiguió que me abriese, el único que derribó la muralla, y la forma en que acabó todo fue demasiado dolorosa, y no estoy dispuesta a pasar por ello de nuevo.

Esa idea la tuve clara desde el momento en que me subí a mi motocicleta y dejé atrás Seattle y, con él, mi amor hacia Freddie.

Pero desde que él ha regresado, empiezo a notar que ese sentimiento está empezando a aparecer de nuevo. Cada vez que me regala una sonrisa torcida de las suyas o un simple roce es suficiente para que mis mejillas se tornen coloradas y el corazón se me acelere.

Y esa sensación sigue ahí, y a medida que pasan los días y me acerco más a él, el sentimiento se hace más fuerte, y quiero decirle la verdad. Contarle lo que siento y desear que haya alguna oportunidad para un nosotros. Pero entonces vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que no puedo decírselo, de que no puedo permitirme sentir nada por él; recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando besó a Carly. No puedo amarlo, simplemente no puedo.

Oigo como la puerta del apartamento se abre y giro la cabeza para ver a la gótica pelinegra con las llaves de casa en la mano.

\- Wow, tienes muy mal aspecto- me suelta.

Hago una mueca y ruedo los ojos.

\- Tú también estás muy guapa hoy, Jade- digo sarcástica.

Ella sonríe burlonamente y se sienta en el sofá a mi lado.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tienes las llaves de mi apartamento?- pregunto extrañada.

\- Es una larga historia…. Cat y yo nos quedamos a ensayar después de clase y ella recibió una llamada de Freddie, y él le dijo que tardaría un par de horas en volver a casa porque el supermercado estaba cerrado y tenía que ir a la otra punta de la ciudad para comprar la cena. Y como Cat tenía una cita con Robbie, me encargó a mí que hiciese de niñera hasta que Freddie o ella regresasen… a cambio de veinte dólares, por supuesto- explicó ella, enseñándome el dinero con una sonrisa triunfadora.

\- ¡Pero yo ya soy una adulta! ¡No necesito una niñera, puedo cuidarme solita!- protesto.

\- Puckett, ¿acaso has visto la pinta que tienes? Se nota que estás enferma, y Cat no es tan idiota como para dejarte tanto tiempo sola en casa en estas condiciones y… cambiando de tema… ¿qué enfermedad se supone que tienes? No vaya a ser que tengas algo contagioso…

\- Oh, Jade, tú siempre preocupándote por mí…- mascullo irónica-. Bueno, no sé exactamente que es, pero supongo que será algo del estómago, no paro de vomitar y tengo nauseas cada vez que huelo la comida.

Ella asiente.

\- Ajá… ¿y te sientes cansada y tienes a menudo ganas de… hacer pis?- pregunta ella divertida.

Miro a la pelinegra extrañada y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues… sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jade sonríe maliciosamente.

\- Mmm… esto se pone interesante.

\- ¡Jade, te he hecho una pregunta!- le grito alterada.

\- Puckett, relájate. Ya sé lo que te pasa…

\- Cuéntame- susurro con fingida ilusión, bostezando.

\- ¡Estás preñada!- anuncia ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Me quedo petrificada asimilando lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Segundos después, empiezo a reírme.

\- Ya, ya…

La pelinegra suspira con resignación.

\- Está clarísimo, tienes todos los síntomas: nauseas, vómitos, cansancio, ganas de hacer pis y tus tetas están como tres veces más grandes de lo normal- replica, medio riéndose al decir la última parte.

Hago una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Me has mirado las tetas?

Jade rueda los ojos.

\- Vamos, Puckett, antes tenías las tetas de una niña de siete años y ahora tienes un par de buenas…

\- ¡Ya, cállate!- la interrumpo furiosa, poniéndome colorada-. Primero: te vuelvo a repetir que es imposible que esté embarazada y segundo: ¡mis tetas siempre han tenido un buen tamaño!

Mi amiga suelta una sonora carcajada, pero luego tarta de ponerse seria.

\- Sam, mira… puede que me esté equivocando, pero… no es imposible. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó en casa de Tori?

Automáticamente, mis mejillas vuelven a ponerse rojas al recordarlo:

 _Hace unas semanas, Freddie, Cat, Jade y yo habíamos ido a una fiesta en casa de una amiga de Cat, Tori Vega. Cat se había encontrado con la tal Tori y empezó a hablar con ella, por lo que nos dejó a solas a Freddie y a mí. Ambos estábamos aburridos, y entonces nos tomamos una copa. Luego otra. Y otra. Y así hasta que estuvimos totalmente borrachos._

 _\- Sam, ¿te he dicho lo cachonda que estás esta noche?- dijo._

 _\- Awww, te amo tanto…_

 _\- Yo también te amo._

 _Y nos besamos. Pero las cosas se salieron de control y, no sé cómo, pero a la mañana siguiente, al despertarme, lo primero que vi fue a Freddie, envuelto en una sábana blanca en la misma cama que yo._

 _Acordamos no volver a hablar de ello nunca._

\- Mierda…- susurro.

Jade me pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros.

La habitación entera se queda en silencio.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto, mirando al suelo.

La pelinegra suspira y se pone en pie.

\- Ahora hay que comprar una prueba… ya sabes, para asegurarnos.

Asiento sin fuerzas y me pongo en pie.

Agarramos nuestros abrigos y salimos a la fría noche de Los Ángeles. Ninguna de las dos dice nada.

Caminamos lentamente en silencio sepulcral hasta que Jade habla:

\- Suponiendo que estés embarazada… Freddie y tú… ¿volveríais juntos?

\- No lo creo.

\- Entonces, ¿dos amigos esperando un bebé? Eso es… raro…

Sonrío.

\- Bueno, nosotros siempre hemos sido raros.

 **N/A: y aquí termina el primer cap. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿La sigo? ¿Sí? ¿No?**

 **Dejadme review, amo vuestros reviews :`3**

 **Ya sabéis: cuantos más reviews, más rápido actualizo ;)**

 **Un abrazo.**


	2. Capter 2: Oh Dios mío

**N/A: _bueno, estoy contentísima. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews :`) enserio! Sois geniales :3_**

 _maca_ _:_ **es genial que te guste este nuevo Fic. Seguramente ponga a Sam más tierna. Gracias por tu review.**

 _Tere:_ **Dios, no lo sé xD estoy tan liada TwT pero espero poder hacerlo en las vacaciones. Me alegra que te agrade mi nueva historia, gracias por el review.**

 _may:_ **ya dije que pondré a Sam más tierna, como tú dices, quiero hacerlo distinto al otro Fic. Gracias por tu review.**

 _Mary:_ **me alegra que te gusten los dos Fics :3. Muchas gracias por el review.**

 _Datl279:_ **gracias, me encanta que te guste mi trabajo. Gracias por tu review.**

 _Usuario865:_ **la verdad, no creo que no dé elección a los lectores, porque creo que ya tengo claro lo que van a ser… pero no pienso desvelar más xD Gracias por el review.**

 **Ni ICarly ni Sam and Cat son míos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Oh Dios mío**

 **\- Narra Sam-**

Solo llevo dos minutos esperando, pero la ansiedad es insoportable. Siento el estómago revuelto y el ácido sabor del miedo en mi boca. Y unas ganas de vomitar abrumadoras.

De verdad, ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas? ¿Por qué a mí? Vale, no es que sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero… ¿quedar embarazada de mi ex novio? ¿No es un castigo demasiado excesivo?

Una lágrima solitaria resbala por mi mejilla derecha. La limpio con rapidez con el dorso de la camisa.

Mi reloj emite un pitido, avisándome de que los cinco minutos de espera han terminado.

Me trago las ganas de llorar. Y alargo una mano para agarrar el test de embarazo que tengo más cerca.

Respiro hondo.

Positivo.

Me muerdo la lengua y cojo las otras dos pruebas restantes. Siento dolor en el pecho, casi me quedo sin respiración.

Positivo.

* * *

Jade gira con lentitud el pomo de la muerta y asoma la cabeza. Ve a su amiga rubia aovillada en una esquina del baño, con la cabeza entre las piernas.

La pelinegra sonríe compasivamente y se acerca lentamente a la muchacha.

Se abaja para quedar a su altura.

\- Hey, Puckett, ¿cómo lo llevas?

La rubia alza la cabeza, mostrando las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos, y le da a Jade uno de los test, con una mirada triste.

Se queda mirando el objeto durante unos segundos, con una expresión seria, hasta que sonríe ampliamente.

\- Te lo dije- dice con burla.

Sam agarra el otro test de embarazo y se lo tira a la cara, dándole en el ojo a la gótica; quien hace una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Jade!

\- Samantha, eres una bruta…- se queja la muchacha, fregándose el ojo con cara de fastidio-. En fin, ¿Cuándo le vas a dar a Freddie la noticia de que va a ser papi?- pregunta, volviendo a poner su sonrisa burlona.

Sam da un suspiro de resignación y rueda los ojos.

* * *

 **\- Narra Sam-**

Caminamos lentamente por las frías calles de Los Ángeles. No tengo prisa por llegar a casa, sé que allí estará Freddie y, después del descubrimiento de hoy, no tengo ganas de verle.

Sé que Jade lo dijo por fastidiarme, pero su pregunta ha ocupado mis pensamientos. ¿Será buena idea decírselo a Freddie? ¿Y si nos abandona, como hizo mi padre? ¿Sería Freddie capaz de hacernos eso?

Creo que conozco bien la respuesta: no. Seguramente quiera quedarse en Los Ángeles, para cuidar de mí y el bebé. Y no me ilusiona demasiado la idea de tener a un preocupado Freddie preguntándome como me siento cada minuto del día.

No, eso sería un verdadero suplicio… y peligroso para la salud de Freddie.

Y justo cuando lo que quería era alejarme de él para tratar de ignorar mi enamoramiento, el embarazo lo que va a hacer es que me acerque mucho más a él.

¿Y el bebé?

¿Aborto? ¿Adopción? ¿O me quedo con él? Dios, nunca pensé que tener un bebé sería tan complicado...

Tengo la edad suficiente para hacerme cargo de un niño, y mi actual negocio de niñera me ha demostrado que soy lo suficientemente madura para hacerlo; pero también que no es precisamente lo más sencillo del mundo.

Además, están los malditos síntomas que ya he probado durante estas tres últimas semanas. ¿Aumentarán las nauseas? Espera, ¿es que pueden aumentar más? ¿Y tendré antojos? Espero que al bebé no le gusten los vegetales… ¿Y mi cuerpo? Dios, recuerdo cuando la madre de uno de los niños que cuidamos quedó embarazada… su estómago parecía que iba a estallar, ¡y solo estaba de cinco meses! ¿Cómo me veré yo con una gran barriga de embarazo? Atractiva desde luego que no.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento.

Decir que estoy nerviosa es quedarse corto. ¿Son alucinaciones mías o estoy temblando?

Jade me da una sonrisa, abre la puerta y me empuja a entrar.

Dentro, nos encontramos con un preocupado castaño, una pelirroja tonteando con un joven con gafas y un niño de doce años de pelo rizado.

Genial, la familia al completo.

Automáticamente, los cuatro centran la vista en Jade y yo, y Freddie se acerca a mí con una mirada de alivio.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Qué susto me metiste! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisarme?- me recrimina un poco enfadado. Dios, se parece tanto a su madre…

\- Calma, Benson; estoy bien- le aseguro, poniendo una de mis mejores sonrisas.

El moreno suspira; juraría ver una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios. Y me abraza. Sí, me está abrazando…

Coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me aprieta junto a él. Recuesto la cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos. Dios, se siente bien: su calidez, su olor, esa sensación que sacude mi cuerpo al tenerle tan cerca.

Sí, tan cerca, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

\- Me asustaste. No vuelvas hacerlo, ¿entendido?- susurra en mi oído.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, con los ojos aún cerrados, y doy un suspiro de felicidad. Esto es demasiado genial para ser cierto.

\- Hey, parejita, ¿por qué no vais a la habitación a daros el lote?- oigo preguntar a Jade, con una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y separamos con rapidez. Freddie está cabizbajo, con la mirada fija en el suelo, pero aún así puedo ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- Awww, chicos, eso fue taaaan tierno- y ahí está, como no; Cat tenía que hacer uno de sus tontos comentarios.

\- ¡Cat!- grito, poniéndome colorada.

La pelirroja se encoge.

\- Lo siento…- se disculpa en voz baja.

Jade sonríe maliciosamente. Ay, Dios…

\- Freddie, Sam quiere decirte algo, ¿verdad, Sammy?- mierda, Jade, esta me la pagas…

El moreno alza la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad.

\- Claro…

Doy un paso al frente, mirando al suelo.

\- Freddie… yo…- tartamudeo como boba.

\- ¿Tú…?

\- Él, ella, nosotros…- interrumpe la pelirroja-. ¿Cómo seguía? ¡Ah, sí! vosotros, ellos, ellas…

\- ¡Cat!- gritamos Jade, Freddie y yo al unísono.

\- ¡Tengo examen de lengua mañana! ¡Necesito practicar!- se defiende ella.

\- Cat, el examen fue la semana pasada- le recuerda Robbie.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- pregunta la pelirroja extrañada.

\- Sacaste un diez, Cat- le recuerda Jade.

Mi compañera de piso sonríe feliz.

\- ¡Yupi! ¡Un diez!

Todos los presentes en la sala suspiramos.

\- Sam, ¿por qué no sigues con la historia?- dice la gótica.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de continuar:

\- Bueno… el caso es que… Freddie… yo…

\- ¿Tú?

\- Él, ella, nosotros…

\- ¡Cat!

Respiro hondo y se lo suelto:

\- Estoy embarazada.

Freddie se queda en shock. Al poco tiempo, sonríe. Espera… ¿Por qué sonríe?

\- Enhorabuena, Sam- dice, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

¿Qué?

Jade empieza a reírse estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Dios, esto es mejor que una película de comedia!

\- Espera, espera, espera… ¿Cómo que enhorabuena?- pregunto extrañada, juntando las cejas.

\- Claro, enhorabuena. Es lo que se dice cuando alguien va a tener un bebé, ¿no?- explica, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. Y, dime, ¿quién es el afortunado padre?

\- ¡Pues tú!- exclamo un poco frustrada; Freddie puede llegar a ser tan cortito a veces…

El castaño deja de sonreír al instante. Se queda en shock.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que estoy embarazada… de ti- repito, un poco insegura.

\- Oh Dios mío- es lo último que dice antes de desmayarse.

 **N/A: fin del cap, amores. Sé que es un poco corto, pero con los exámenes apenas tengo tiempo.**

 **Dios, estoy impaciente, cada vez queda menos para las vacaciones :D**

 **Dejadme reviews, por favor, reviews. Amo vuestros reviews.**

 **Hasta el próximo domingo… espero…**


	3. Chapter 3: Pensando las cosas

**N/A: menuda semanita chicos, estoy que no puedo con los exámenes, gracias a Dios que ya termino el día 15, así que perdonadme si no actualizo el próximo domingo, pero queda una semana, ¡una semana solo y ya podré empezar a actualizar más seguido :`D!**

 **Y qué decir de los reviews: sois geniales, gracias.**

 _maca:_ **me alegra que te gustase, estoy de acuerdo con tu sugerencia. Gracias por el review.**

 _may:_ **que alegría que te gustase el capítulo :'), agradezco tu review.**

 _1- KLM-1:_ **por fin, sí, te extrañé; a ti y a tus largos reviews que amo leer. Me alegra que hayas regresado y que te esté gustando el Fic, creo que este os va agradar con el Enfrentándome a los Desafíos de la Vida. Gracias por tu review.**

 _Tere:_ **me alegra que te guste, gracias por el review.**

 _Nancy:_ **me encanta que te gustase el capítulo :D Tienes toda la razón, pobrecita Sam, yo no podría aguantar esperar a que se despertase xD Gracias por tu review.**

 **Ni ICarly ni Sam & Cat son míos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres:**

 **Pensando las cosas**

El castaño abre los ojos lentamente, aunque solo alcanza a ver unos cuantos puntos borrosos.

Pestañea varias veces, tratando de aclarar su visión, y el rostro preocupado de Sam aparece ante sus ojos.

Sonríe.

\- ¿Sabes, Sam? He tenido un sueño divertidísimo… Te vas a reír… ¡Tú estabas embarazada de mí! De locos, ¿eh?- le dice, riéndose.

La rubia se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Su rostro serio hace que Freddie se dé cuenta de que algo malo ocurre.

\- ¿Sam?- la llama el castaño en un susurro.

\- Siéntate en el sofá… y, por favor, no te desmayes de nuevo- pide la ojiazul, tirando de su amigo hacia el asiento.

El moreno se sienta con lentitud en el sofá, con los ojos clavados en la rubia, quien se sienta a su lado.

\- Freddie, no era un sueño… Vamos a ser padres- anuncia ella, agarrando su mano y mirándolo apenada.

\- La fiesta de Tori…- susurra Freddie, recordando aquella noche-. Dios, Sam, lo siento muchísimo, yo…

\- No fue culpa tuya. En verdad, no fue culpa de nadie- dice Sam, dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

El castaño suspira y asiente.

\- Bueno… ¿Y ya has ido al ginecólogo?

La rubia se queda estupefacta al oír la pregunta.

\- ¡¿Qué si ya he ido al ginecólogo?!- repite alterada-. ¡¿Te acabo de decir que estoy embarazada y lo primero que me preguntas es si ya he ido al ginecólogo?! ¡¿Estás de coña?!

\- Sammy, cálmate… no te alteres… solo lo decía porque es muy importante seguir un riguroso control del embarazo desde el principio, por tu salud y la…

\- ¡¿Ni siquiera sabemos que mierda vamos a hacer y tú ya me estás hablando de controles de embarazo?!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "lo que vamos a hacer"?

\- ¡A que va a ser! ¡No estamos casados, no somos pareja y vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Ni siquiera sé si tú quieres darlo en adopción o…!

El castaño agarra a Sam con delicadeza por los hombros y la empuja con cuidado para sentarla de nuevo en el sofá.

\- Primero de nada, respira hondo, ¿sí? Tranquila- la ojiazul hace de mala gana lo que le indicó su compañero-. Bien, ahora… Mira, puede que esto no fuera planeado, ni estemos casados o saliendo, y puede que yo no planease tener un bebé ahora, pero… un hijo es un hijo y no sé lo que quieres hacer tú, pero yo… no quiero alejarlo de mí. Quiero tenerlo, pero creo que eres tú la que debería tener la última palabra en este asunto; al fin y al cabo, eres tú quien va a llevar dentro durante nueve meses, ¿no?

Sam sonríe tímidamente.

\- Yo… creo que también quiero quedármelo… pero… va a ser difícil… yo…- la rubia empieza a llorar-. Dios, malditas hormonas…- susurra, mientras se seca las lágrimas.

El moreno le pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros.

A los pocos minutos, Sam se recuesta en él, ya que ha caído dormida.

 **\- Narra Freddie-**

Dios, esto sí que me ha pillado por sorpresa. ¿Quién iba a decir que Sam y yo seríamos padres?

La noticia me tiene un poco asustado, es decir, soy primerizo y, la madre del bebé no es otra que Sam Puckett: si siempre fue una chica terriblemente temperamental, no quiero imaginarme como será ahora que está embarazada. Espero poder salir vivo de estos nueve meses…

Escucho que la respiración de Sam se ha relajado. La miro y veo que está dormida… es tan adorable dormida. Si me oyese decir eso, seguramente me partiría las piernas…

Pero, no puedo evitarlo…. Desde que Cat me llamó por el falso accidente, me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente significa para mí.

El día en que se fue de Seattle, dejó un gran vacío en mí… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Me sentía incompleto, como si me faltase una gran parte de mí. Y entonces me di cuenta.

La sigo amando.

Sé que es estúpido, ella no quiere nada conmigo, pero… ¡Dios, no puedo evitarlo! ¡Este demonio me tiene loco!

Noto como Sam se revuelve a mi lado y giro la cabeza para mirarla.

Sigue dormida, en la misma postura que antes, pero ahora tiene la mano derecha sobre su estómago, acariciándolo.

Sonrío.

Por muy dura y violenta que pueda ser a veces, hay momentos en los que Sam puede ser realmente tierna.

* * *

\- ¡Fredward Benson, voy a matarte!- el castaño empieza a caminar hacia el baño, ya sabiendo la horrible escena que se va a encontrar.

En efecto, tal como se esperaba, ahí está la rubia, con la cabeza metida en el retrete y vomitando la cena de anoche.

\- Ay, Sam…- susurra él, arrodillándose a su lado para frotarle la espalda.

Sam empieza a enderezarse, entre toses. Coge un trozo de papel higiénico y se lo pasa por los labios manchados de vómito.

Se deja caer hacia atrás, recostándose en el pecho de Freddie.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- le pregunta con voz débil.

El moreno suelta una pequeña risilla.

\- Sam, no es mi culpa que las embarazadas tengan nauseas… además, ya te avise que no debías comer tanto anoche.

\- ¡Tampoco fue tanta comida! ¡Solo comí un cubo de pollo frito y un bol de palomitas!- se defiende la ojiazul.

\- Lo que tú digas- dice Freddie, rodando los ojos y tratando de reprimir la risa-. Anda, vamos a desayunar- el moreno se levanta y le tiende la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla-. ¿Qué te apetece?- pregunta, mientras se dirige a la cocina.

\- Nada- responde Sam, sin ánimos.

El castaño se da la vuelta y la mira con extrañeza.

\- ¿Nada?- repite.

La rubia gruñe y se deja caer sobre el sofá.

\- Nada- confirma.

\- ¿Estás enferma o algo?- pregunta Freddie en tono burlón, tratando de tocarle la frente.

\- Muy gracioso, Fredward- dice la ojiazul de manera sarcástica, rodando los ojos.

El moreno sonríe y se dirige a la cocina.

\- Y… ¿Cuándo se lo vamos a contar a nuestras madres?- pregunta Freddie, mientras pone un poco de leche en un vaso.

\- Mmm… ¿Qué tal nunca?- responde somnolienta Sam.

\- ¿Nunca? Sam, no podemos ocultarles que vamos a ser padres- replica el castaño, calentando la leche.

\- Oh, claro que podemos.

\- ¡Sam!

La ojiazul se incorpora y se sienta en el sofá, para mirar a Freddie.

\- Escucha, seguramente si se lo decimos a tu madre vendrá de inmediato a Los Ángeles, y me niego a tener a la loca controladora de tu madre por aquí ¿entendido?

\- Pero, Sam, te digo que no podemos ocultárselo.

\- Y yo te digo que sí.

\- Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cómo harás cuando ella venga de visita a Los Ángeles?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sam, a las embarazadas les crece la barriga.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía.

El castaño rueda los ojos.

\- Me refiero a que cuando tengas más meses, tu embarazo será evidente, y si mi madre te viese, se daría cuenta inmediatamente.

\- No hay problema, cuando ella venga me escondo en el armario y ya está.

\- Claro, te esconde en el armario todo el día, ¿no?

\- Si me dejáis comida dentro, pues sí…. Pero, tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos… por ejemplo, tú tienes los estudios en Seattle, así que supongo que tendrás que volver, ¿no?

El castaño sonríe.

\- De eso quería hablarte… mi universidad ofrece un programa de intercambio y yo me inscribí, y me han aceptado en una universidad de aquí, en Los Ángeles. Aún no he ido a verla ni nada, pero lo más seguro es que estudie allí.

\- Wow… ¿Y donde vas a vivir? Me refiero… ¿Ya tienes apartamento aquí?

Freddie se pasa una mano por el pelo.

\- La verdad es que no, pero… Dice me ha comentado que una chica del edificio, creo que se llamaba Jenny, (muy mona, por cierto) necesita un compañero de piso y creo que yo…

\- O puedes quedarte aquí- lo interrumpe Sam, un poco molesta ante la idea de que Freddie se mudase con la tal Jenny.

El moreno sonríe pícaramente.

\- ¿Celosa?- le pregunta burlón.

\- Más quisieras- responde ella de la misma forma.

Freddie rueda los ojos.

\- Bueno, si lo de quedarme aquí iba enserio, ¿Dónde dormiría?

\- Pues en el sofá- responde Sam, como si fuese algo muy obvio.

\- Ya veremos…- dice divertido Freddie.

\- ¿Ya veremos? Lo dices como si yo quisiese que te quedases en nuestro apartamento.

\- ¿Y no quieres que me quede?- cuestiona él, alzando las cejas.

\- ¡No!- responde molesta, con rubor en las mejillas-. Bueno, sí, pero no es por lo que tú piensas…

\- ¿Y por qué es?

\- Porque cuando empiece a tener antojos a las tres de la mañana, podré despertarte para que vayas a satisfacérmelos- dice Sam, sonriendo burlonamente.

\- No puedo esperar a ello- responde Freddie de manera sarcástico, rodando los ojos.

 **N/A: espero que os haya gustado el cap. El próximo será más largo, os lo prometo.**

 **Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Dos?

**N/A: en fin, por fin estoy de vacaciones. No tengo excusa esta vez xD, la verdad es que suelo vaguear mucho en verano y donde vivo yo hace un calor tremendo por lo que me paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la playa, (no apetece mucho estar en casa delante del ordenador xD) y también estuve una semana de vacaciones y me olvidé del portátil. Pero os prometo que INTENTARÉ actualizar más seguido. Y bueno, en fin, que perdón por la tardanza y vamos con los reviews:**

 _1-KLM-1:_ **cierto, no creo que esta vez Marissa les regañe por ser demasiado jóvenes. Yo también estoy emocionada con este Fic, la verdad, cada vez se me hace más distinto al anterior y me encanta. Muchas gracias por el review.**

 _usaguilove95:_ **me alegra que te guste, gracias por el review.**

 _maca:_ **me alegra que te gustase, por el momento no tengo pensado hacer que se vayan a vivir solos, seguramente sea más adelante. Gracias por tu review.**

 _Tere:_ **amo que te guste el Fic, agradezco tu review.**

 _Nancy:_ **la verdad es que no sería capaz de hacer que Freddie no lo aceptase o algo por el estilo xD, soy demasiado fan del Seddie como para escribir algo así. Créeme que ya tengo ganas de escribir la escena en la que ambos se dan cuenta de que se quieren :`) pero aún falta mucho jaja. Gracias por el review.**

 **Ni ICarly ni Sam and Cat me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **¿Dos?**

 **\- Narra Freddie-**

\- Sam, deja de morderte las uñas, te vas a hacer sangre- le advierto.

Ella frunce el ceño y me mira apenada.

\- No puedo evitarlo, estoy nerviosa- masculla, mirando a la puerta que está enfrente de los asientos de la sala de espera.

\- Ya te dije que la médica no te va a lastimar- le recuerdo, una vez más.

\- Lo sé, pero, ¡Dios, Freddie, no lo puedo evitar!- exclama frustrada-. Solo quiero asegurarme de que el bebé está bien e irme a casa lo antes posible- susurra, acariciándose el vientre, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. A continuación, pasa por delante de nosotros una enfermera con una aguja. Sam la mira con terror y esconde la cabeza entre las piernas-. Cómo odio los hospitales…- murmura.

Pongo una mano en su hombro y lo froto ligeramente.

En ese instante, la puerta de la consulta se abre, dejando ver a la doctora, quien pronuncia el nombre de Sam.

\- Creo que ha llegado nuestro turno- me pongo en pie y agarro la mano de Sam para levantarme. Ella me sigue arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación.

La consulta de la doctora tiene las paredes blancas y es bastante amplia. A pocos metros de la puerta hay una mesa de madera, con algunos papeles y un ordenador encima y, al fondo, una camilla. Debo admitir que antes de entrar estaba algo nervioso, ya que, como no conocía a ninguna médica aquí en Los Ángeles, tuve que pedirle a Jade que me recomendase una; y, bueno, Jade es… digamos que es muy…. bromista… así que no confiaba demasiado.

La doctora se nos acerca. Es una mujer alta y esbelta, con una gran mata de pelo castaño claro que le cae hasta por debajo de los hombros, unos ojos azules oscuros brillantes y una gran sonrisa resplandeciente.

\- Buenos días, chicos, yo soy la doctora Morris, un gusto- se presenta, tendiéndole la mano a Sam, quien la mira con un poco de miedo, pero finalmente cede. Luego me dio a mí la mano y acto seguido se sentó en la silla detrás del mostrador y nosotros en las dos sillas enfrente de ella-. Bueno, ya me comentó vuestra amiga Jade un poco el asunto…. Para empezar, quiero que sepáis que los problemas para concebir un hijo son bastante comunes, y no significa que ninguno de los dos es estéril ni haya nada malo con….

Sam y yo nos quedamos extrañados.

\- ¿Por qué nos cuenta esto?- pregunta la rubia extrañada-. No tenemos problemas de concepción ni nada… Bueno, ¡ojalá!

Esta vez es Morris la que nos mira confusa.

\- Pero vuestra amiga Jade me dijo que teníais problemas para tener un hijo…- dice.

\- ¡Si estoy embarazada!- replica Sam enojada, levantándose de su silla.

Inmediatamente me pongo en pie también, agarro a la rubia por los hombros y la obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

\- Perdone doctora, pero… nosotros hemos venido a nuestra primera revisión, ella está embarazada- explico con una sonrisilla nerviosa, señalando a la ojiazul, quien está sentada en la silla con los brazos cruzados-. Es que Jade es muy bromista….- digo con los dientes apretados.

\- Bueno… Entonces, ¿estás embarazada?- le pregunta la mujer a Sam.

La rubia rueda los ojos.

\- Sí- responde, entre dientes.

La doctora da un suspiro y empieza a escribir en su ordenador.

\- Bien… empezaremos primero con unas preguntas, ¿vale?- Sam y yo asentimos-. Nombre… Samantha Puckett… Edad… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Samantha?

\- Sam- la corrige con un poco de enojo Sam-. Veinticuatro.

Morris suspira una vez más y continúa escribiendo en el aparato.

\- ¿Y desde cuando eres sexualmente activa?

Instantáneamente, la cara de la ojiazul se pone totalmente roja. Me reiría de no ser porque yo también me estoy muriendo de vergüenza.

\- Ha… hace unas siete se… semanas y… oiga, ¿no está siendo usted un poco cotilla?- pregunta mi compañera, molesta.

La médica deja escapar una risita y continúa escribiendo en una computadora, mientras que yo me limito a rodar los ojos.

\- Y, dime, Sam, ¿en tu familia hay algún tipo de enfermedad genética o hereditaria?- cuestiona Morris.

La ojiazul suspira.

\- Tengo una gemela malvada, ¿le sirve?

\- Así que en tu familia hay antecedentes de gemelos, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Se lo acabo de decir hace un minuto!

\- Sam, tranquila, no grites- le digo, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se cruza los brazos y me mira con cara de niño regañado.

\- No tendría que haber gritado si la doctora no fuese tan cortita y no me hiciese repetirle las cosas veinte veces…- susurra, y yo río.

Morris sigue escribiendo en el ordenador, hasta que luego de veinte minutos le dice a Sam que va a hacerle un "reconocimiento físico".

\- Bien, empezaremos por tomar nota de tu peso y altura- informa, guiando a la rubia a la báscula-, así que quítate la camisa y los pantalones.

La cara de Sam es todo un poema, y yo me pongo colorado.

\- ¿Pretende que me desnude delante de… este?- pregunta, señalándome con el rostro desencajado.

La doctora alza las cejas.

\- Tampoco es que vaya a ver nada que no ha visto antes…- murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos la oigamos y nos sintamos todavía más avergonzados.

Sam empieza a quitarse la ropa lentamente, doblando cuidadosamente cada prenda. Dios, no recordaba que tuviese tan buen cuerpo.

Cuando ella me entrega la ropa, yo ya debo de tener los ojos desorbitados y la boca de abierta de par en par.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras?- susurra con enojo.

\- Nada que no haya visto antes- digo en tono burlesco.

Ella me da un débil golpe en el brazo, a lo que yo río, y a continuación se dirige a la báscula.

* * *

 **\- Narra Sam-**

\- Bien, Sam, ahora necesito que te quites la ropa interior y te acuestes en la camilla.

\- ¿Es una broma?- pregunto alzando las cejas.

\- Por supuesto que no; ahora vamos a realizar una ecografía transvaginal y para eso necesito que te quites la ropa interior- explica la doctora de manera seria.

\- ¿Pretende que me desnude delante de usted?- pregunto, sin dar crédito a lo qme está diciendo.

\- Sam… es por el bien del bebé- me recuerda Freddie, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Doy un suspiro de resignación, me quito la ropa interior dejándola a un lado de la camilla, junto con mi otra ropa y me acuesto en la camilla, con Freddie a mi lado tomando mi mano.

\- Dobla las rodillas y coloca los pies en los estribos- me indicó. Hago con resignación lo que ella me dice y mis mejillas empiezan a tornarse coloradas. Estar abierta de piernas en frente de una mujer desconocida con tu parte íntima al aire no es precisamente algo agradable…- Perfecto, ahora procederemos a realizar la ecografía ¿vale?- dice, feliz como una perdiz. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? ¿Acaso disfruta viendo las partes íntimas de otras mujeres?

Morris agarra una especie de tubo alargado de metal y empieza a acercarlo a mi entrepierna.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso y por donde va a meterlo?!- grito histérica.

\- Sam, relájate, no te va a hacer daño- me dice el castaño, acariciando mi pelo.

La ginecóloga me mira aburrida y explica con voz monótona:

\- Esto se llama _sonda_ y se introduce en la _vagina-_ dice, resaltando las palabras _sonda_ y _vagina._

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- grito alterada.

\- Sam, por favor, relájate- pide el castaño.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?! ¡Van a meterme una….!- me paro de inmediato en medio de la frase al sentir una ligera molestia en la parte baja del vientre.

\- Chicos, mirad- dice la doctora señalando el monitor, sonriendo. Aparto la vista de Freddie para mirar la pantalla. Está todo negro, salvo por un pequeño bulto de color blanco-. Esto que veis aquí- señala el bulto-, es el bebé.

Mi cuerpo se relaja y por un momento olvido la incómoda situación para sonreír al ver a mi bebé. Siento alivio mezclado con la felicidad de verle por primera vez… es tan pequeño.

Giro la cabeza para mirar a Freddie, quien sigue agarrando mi mano y mirando al monitor con sus ojos cafés vidriosos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

La doctora empieza a hablar en un lenguaje demasiado técnico como para que la entendamos mientras escribe en un bloc de notas.

Al poco tiempo, deja el bolígrafo encima del papel y mira la pantalla. Y entonces sonríe.

\- Vaya…- susurra.

De pronto me pongo tensa. Miro a Freddie con incertidumbre, luego al monitor y después a la doctora.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto nerviosa.

\- Bueno, chicos, parece que tendréis gemelos- anuncia Morris con una gran sonrisa.

Mi boca se abre de par en par involuntariamente, y un grito ahogado se escapa de mi garganta.

 **N/A: y hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro. Veremos en el próximo como se toman Sam y Freddie que van a ser padres de gemelos.**

 **Dejadme reviews, me encantan vuestros reviews chicos, me motivan a escribir.**

 **Un abrazo y hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5: Noches en vela

**N/A: bueno chicos, por fin he terminado el cap, tuve una época de falta de inspiración pero ya ha pasado xD Me esperaba en verano subir capítulo nuevo cada dos días, pero en verano me vuelvo muy vaga xD**

 _maca:_ **jajaja, siento haberte dejado con la intriga. Gracias por tu review.**

 _Nancy:_ **me alegra que te haya gustado. La verdad es que es una maravilla tener la playa cerquita jaja. Gracias por el review.**

 _1- KLM-1:_ **amo que te** **el Fic. Aún no tengo decidido el sexo de los bebés, pero me encantó tu idea jaja. Me alegra haber conseguido hacer a Sam más tierna :´) Agradezco el review.**

 _pablo:_ **siento haberte dejado con la intriga, aquí el siguiente cap. Gracias por tu review.**

 _Tere:_ **como ya he dicho no he pensado todavía los sexos de los bebés, jaja, aún es pronto. Me alegra mucho que te guste el Fic, gracias por el review.**

 **Ni ICarly ni Sam and Cat me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Noches en vela**

\- ¿Qué?- preguntan ambos al unísono, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro muy similar.

\- Gemelos, tendréis gemelos- repite Morris, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego gira la cabeza y señala al monitor, concretamente a un punto blanco-. ¿Veis? Esto de aquí es uno de los embriones… y aquí- señala otro puntito blanco, que estaba prácticamente tapado por el primero-, está el otro embrión.

Sam y Freddie vuelven la cabeza hacia el monitor. La rubia mira la pantalla con una mezcla de terror y asombro en el rostro, mientras que el castaño lucha por retener la sonrisa que quiere escapar de sus labios.

\- ¿Pero como…?- pregunta la embarazada, sorprendida, en un susurro.

\- Dijiste que tenías antecedentes en tu familia de gemelos, ¿cierto?- Sam asiente con la cabeza-, pues en estos casos hay mayor probabilidad de embarazo gemelar… Tampoco debéis preocuparos, si se siguen las indicaciones necesarias será igual que un embarazo normal- asegura con una brillante sonrisa.

* * *

 **\- Narra Sam-**

Nada más salir de la consulta de la doctora, empiezo a sentirme mareada: ya no sé si son síntomas del embarazo o el shock de la noticia. No sé ni cómo reaccionar ante esto. Son demasiadas cosas de golpe: primero Freddie, el embarazo y ahora los gemelos… Ya solo pensarlo siento ganas de vomitar.

\- Hey, Sam, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo pálida- la voz de Freddie me saca de mis pensamientos. Alzo la cabeza para mirarle y me doy cuenta de que tiene un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que está conmigo.

\- Sí, sí, es solo que… ya sabes, vamos a tener gemelos y… Dios, la verdad, no sé qué pensar… Además estoy muy cansada y me empiezo a sentir mareada….- susurro con voz débil.

Él me aprieta más contra él y me sonríe.

\- La doctora dijo que todo saldría bien, Sammy, no tienes porque preocuparte.

\- ¡Claro que tengo porque preocuparme! Llevo dos bebés dentro, lo cual implica que los síntomas serán peores; todavía estoy en el primer trimestre, y apenas puedo con las nauseas, los mareos y el cansancio, ya no quiero pensar en el segundo y el tercero ¡Va a ser horrible! Y las camisetas empiezan a apretarme y solo estoy de seis semanas, cuando cumpla los cinco meses ya pareceré una ballena y….- mi voz se vuelve rota y se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

Genial, ahora estoy llorando.

\- Ay, Sam…- dice el castaño apenado.

Me envuelve entre sus brazos y me da un beso en la cabeza. Hundo la cabeza en su pecho y lloro como una loca. Curiosamente, su abrazo me resulta reconfortante.

Y entonces es cuando lo siento. Esa extraña sensación el estómago, mi corazón acelerado, el sudor en las manos,… Y el olor de la cafetería. Empiezo a sentirme cada vez más mareada, hasta que el malestar en el estómago se torna insoportable.

Doy un torpe paso hacia atrás y corro al servicio. Me meto en el primer cubículo libre, me agacho y empiezo a vaciar mi estómago.

Cuanto termino, me doy la vuelta y veo al castaño mirándome con el rostro desencajado.

\- ¿Qué?- susurro débilmente, limpiándome los labios con un trozo de papel higiénico.

\- No te ofendas, pero… eso ha sido… asqueroso- responde, haciendo una mueca.

\- Oh, ¿de verdad? Yo que creía que ver salir comida medio digerida de la boca de alguien era realmente bonito- gruño sarcástica.

* * *

 **\- Narra Freddie-**

Cuando llegamos al piso de Sam ya serían cerca de las dos y media de la tarde. El camino había transcurrido en silencio, la ojiazul no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Se había limitado a mirar por la ventana con rostro pensativo.

Ella abrió la puerta y corrió a asaltar la nevera. Un rato después, se había acurrucado en una esquina del sofá con un bote de pollo frito en las manos, comiendo desesperadamente.

Yo suspiro y me siento a su lado.

\- ¿En serio que no vamos a hablar de esto?- pregunto, observándola.

Ella aparta la vista de la comida por un segundo para mirarme.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado- refunfuña, volviendo a prestarle atención al muslo de pollo que sostiene en su mano derecha y devora con ahínco

\- No, dijiste un par de cosas y luego corriste a vomitar- le recuerdo, un tanto divertido.

La rubia gruñe.

\- ¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Lo tremendamente asustada que estoy? ¿Qué tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible de tanto darle vueltas al tema?

Doy un suspiro.

\- Sam… Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de ello. Puede que no seamos pareja ni nada, pero somos amigos.

\- Sí, amigos que van a tener un bebé- bufa.

\- Sam…

Ella suspira y me da una mirada con un deje de tristeza.

\- Freddie, no me gusta hablar de esto. Estoy hecha un lío… y tengo miedo- admite en un susurro.

Alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

\- ¿Y te piensas que yo no? Sam, esto también es nuevo para mí. Desde que recibí esa llamada de Cat mi vida se ha vuelto un caos total. Yo también estoy aterrado, pero saldremos de esta… Te lo prometo- le aseguro, agarrando su mano y dándole una amplia sonrisa.

Ella duda un poco pero me devuelve la sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes? Si tuviera que elegir un amigo que me dejase embarazada, serías tú- comenta ella divertida.

Suelto una carcajada.

\- Vaya, Sammy, eso es halagador.

\- Estaba entre tú y Gibby… Y tú eres un poquitito más inteligente que él- dice mi rubia de manera juguetona.

\- Muy graciosa, Sammy.

Por un momento me siento como si hubiésemos viajado diez años atrás, cuando tan solo éramos un par de críos de trece años que se molestaban mutuamente. A veces extraño esos tiempos. Donde no había enamoramientos, ni complicaciones, solo amistad. Solo una simple amistad.

Al poco tiempo la rubia se queda dormida. La miro y no puedo evitar sonreír. Se ve tan adorable dormida.

Nuestro momento de tranquilidad se ve interrumpido por Cat, quien acaba de atravesar la puerta acompañada de Jade.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- grita la pelirroja a todo pulmón alzando los brazos.

Jade y yo hacemos una mueca de enojo.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ¡Llevas así todo el maldito día!- chilla la pelinegra alterada.

\- ¡Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, estoy requeté feliz!- vuelve a gritar la pelirroja, dando saltitos.

\- ¿Queréis bajar la voz? Vais a despertar a Sam- susurro enfadado.

Las dos amigas se acercan al sofá y miran a la rubia, quien está hecha un ovillo y continúa durmiendo.

\- Casi la despiertas con tus gritos, idiota- le regaña la gótica a su inocente amiga.

\- Lo siento…- susurra con un hilo de voz la muchacha.

Jade suspira y acto seguido saca un bolígrafo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- Si vas a despertar a alguien, mejor hazlo así- dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

Jade acerca el bolígrafo al cuello de Sam, aprieta un botón y le pega un calambrazo.

La ojiazul pega un brinco y abre los ojos de golpe. Se lleva una mano al cuello y se lo frota, con una extraña mueca entre adormilada y dolorida.

\- Sam, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado y algo alterado.

Ella continúa con la mano en el cuello al responderme:

\- Sí… bueno… sí, creo que sí…- su voz suena dudosa y parece como si le siguiese doliendo-. Noté como un… no sé… ¿calambre? ¿Qué… qué pasó?

La pelinegra pone una mano delante de la boca tratando de contener la risa.

\- ¡Jade! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Pudiste haberle hecho daño a Sam o a los bebés!- le digo en tono de regaño.

\- Freddie, ¿qué pasó?- cuestionó Sam otra vez.

\- ¡No le pasó nada! ¡Está bien! ¿No lo ves?

\- ¡Jade!

\- Freddie, ¿qué pasó?

\- ¡Que no le pasó nada!

\- ¡Freddie!

Jade y yo dejamos de discutir y yo miré a la rubia, dando un suspiro tomo su mano y con la otra acaricio su estómago.

\- Nada, Sammy, no pasó nada. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Los bebés están bien?

Ella asiente en respuesta, con la confusión reflejada en los ojos.

\- Esperara, espera, espera,… ¿Has dicho bebés?- pregunta Jade sorprendida.

Cat se cubre la boca con las manos.

\- ¿Trillizos?- pregunta la pelirroja con un hilito de voz.

\- ¿Cuatrillizos?

\- ¿Quintillizos?

\- ¿Sexti…?

Sam interrumpe a sus dos amigas con el rostro desencajado:

\- ¡Por Dios, no! ¡Gemelos!- aclara la rubia molesta.

\- Gemelos…- repiten ambas jóvenes al unísono.

* * *

El castaño había estado durmiendo por una media hora, cuando los pasos de Sam, quien si dirigía a la cocina, lo despertaron.

El muchacho abre los ojos con incomodidad, mira el reloj: la una y media.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- le pregunta a la rubia.

La embarazada se sienta en uno de los taburetes y se frota los ojos.

\- El mareo es insoportable y no puedo dormir, así que pensé que en ver un poco la tele hasta que se me pasase el dolor, pero recordé que tú dormías en el sofá- explica, con la mano derecha en su vientre y una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Freddie suspira y asiente. Hace un gesto para invitar a Sam a acostarse con él en el sofá.

La joven se acuesta con lentitud en el sofá, con una mueca de dolor, al lado del muchacho. Coloca su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amigo, y suspira.

\- Estar embarazada es una mierda- murmulla.

Nota el pecho de Freddie vibrar en una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunta, divertido.

\- Porque ahora no puedo hacer ninguna de mis dos cosas favoritas: comer y dormir.

El futuro padre ríe de nuevo y pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Sam.

\- He leído que las nauseas suelen desaparecer sobre las doce semanas, y así que dentro de cuatro semanas podrás volver a comer y dormir con normalidad.

\- Ojalá- murmura la ojiazul-, y ¿sabes? Hace unos días que la ropa empieza a quedarme apretada, así que me miré en el espejo y ya se empieza a notar, ¡y solo tengo ocho semanas!

Los ojos de Freddie viajan al abdomen de la rubia, quien tiene la camisa del pijama subida, con la mano izquierda sobre su estómago.

El castaño sonríe. Como su amiga había mencionado, su barriga empezaba a crecer. No era gran cosa, y con ropa no se apreciaba, pero el plano vientre de Sam empezaba a adoptar una ligera forma redondeada.

Alza la vista y ve el rostro de Sam, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila y relajada.

Sonrío.

\- Buenas noches, Princesa Puckett- susurra.

 **N/A: creo que he puesto la escena final demasiado romántica, pero no me puedo resistir, ya sabéis que soy Seddie de hueso colorado, son tan monos *-***

 **Dejadme un bonito review plis, amo vuestros reviews.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap (intentaré subirlo pronto).**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Aborto?

**N/A: Umh… ¿Hola? ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? ¿Aún me queda algún lector? Espero que sí…**

 **Ya, ya sé que últimamente ando desaparecida. Qué irónico que en la uni actualizaba cada tres días y ahora en vacaciones una vez al mes… Intentaré compensaros por esto.**

 _1- KLM- 1:_ **¿Y quién no? :3 Freddie es demasiado adorable *^* Me alegro mucho que te gustara la escena final, intenté hacerla lo más Seddie posible para ser "solo amigos". Aún quedan unos cuantos caps para saber el sexo de los bebés, pero no te preocupes que voy a tener muy en cuenta vuestra opinión. Gracias por el review.**

 _maca:_ **estoy encantada con que te guste tantísimo mi Fic ^^ siento tardar tanto en actualizar, agradezco el review.**

 _Nancy:_ **jajaja, síii, soy demasiado Seddie como para resistirme a escribir alguna escenita cursi pero, yo no tengo la culpa de que hagan tan buena pareja *^^^*. Les puse que tenían veinte y cuatro porque con veinte me pareció que a lo mejor aún era un poco "drama adolescente". Gracias por el review.**

 _Tere:_ **me alegra que te gustara, gracias por el review.**

 **Ni ICarly ni Sam and Cat me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo seis:**

 **¿Aborto?**

 **\- Narra Sam -**

Creo que jamás había experimentado un dolo tan jodidamente intenso como este. Mi estómago duele horrores, como si me estuviesen desgarrando las entrañas.

Y con cada minuto que pasa se vuelve más intenso.

Me levanto lentamente de la cama, agarrando fuertemente mi barriga. Al moverme siento que voy a echar los intestinos por la boca y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no gritar de dolor.

Arrastro los pies fuera de la habitación haciendo que el dolor sea todavía mayor, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos.

Freddie está acostado en el sofá, mirando al techo con aire pensativo.

\- Freddie…- susurro. El castaño vuelve la cabeza para mirarme con preocupación-. Llévame al hospital…- le suplico con la voz rota.

Freddie se incorpora rápidamente y se acerca a mí viéndome preocupado.

\- Sammy, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta preocupado, poniéndome una mano en la espalda y otra en el vientre.

Una nueva oleada de dolor me atraviesa, mis piernas fallan y, de no ser porque Freddie me coge me hubiese dado un buen golpe contra el suelo.

\- Me duele muchísimo- murmuro, con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Me aferro a su camisa con fuerza y aprieto los dientes cuando el dolor empieza a aumentar de nuevo.

El moreno me coge en brazos y me acuesta con cuidado en el sofá.

\- ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Crees que algo puede ir mal con los bebés?- me pregunta alarmado, agarrando mi mano.

Asiento con el rostro crispado de dolor y lágrimas de angustia bañándolo.

Freddie acaricia mi pelo intentando calmarme. Pero no puedo. Presiento que algo va mal, y el dolor es jodidamente intenso.

\- Sam…- Freddie suena terriblemente aterrado-. Estás sangrando…

Miro hacia abajo y veo el líquido rojizo que mancha mis pantalones.

* * *

 **\- Narra Freddie-**

La última hora ha sido una verdadera pesadilla.

Nunca había visto a Sam tan asustada y vulnerable. Cuando le dije que estaba sangrando, entró en un ataque de pánico. Empezó a hiperventilar mientras lloraba, al tiempo que me suplicaba que la llevara al hospital. Tonto de mí, tardé en reaccionar. La verdad es que la sangre me había asustado. Y mucho.

Llegamos a urgencias a las dos de la mañana, por suerte, los médicos no tardaron en atendernos. Subieron a Sam a una camilla y se la llevaron a hacerle a unas pruebas, dejándome a mí destrozado y angustiado en la sala de espera.

La espera se me hizo eterna. En mi mente no podía parar de imaginarme todas las cosas terribles que podían pasarle a Sam y a los gemelos. La simple idea de perderlos me destrozaba.

Ahora sigo sentado en la maldita silla de la sala de espera, sin saber nada de ella ni de los bebés, comiéndome las uñas, aguantando las ganas de llorar y rezando para que todo esté bien. Pero por mucho que lo intente no puedo dejar de pensar en que algo va mal, en que voy a perderlos…

Y no puedo. No puedo perderlos. Sam es mi vida, la amo, más que a nada ni nadie.

Ahora me duele más todavía haberla dejado marchar esa noche en el ascensor. Ahora puede que ya no tenga oportunidad de recuperarla. Puede que muera esta noche, y no tenga oportunidad de recuperarla.

Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Pero ya me da igual. Ya todo da igual.

Si solo pudiera cambiarme por ella en estos momentos… Si fuese mi vida la que estuviese en peligro y no la suya y la de mis hijos…

Oigo que alguien dice mi nombre.

Alzo la cabeza y veo a una joven enfermera.

\- ¿Fredward Benson?

Sato de la silla y corro hacia ella.

\- Sí, sí, soy yo, ¿Sam está bien?

\- La señorita Puckett se encuentra estable, esperemos que todo haya sido solo un pequeño susto. En este momento van a realizarle una ecografía para asegurarse- al oír estas palabras, no puedo evitar sonreír aliviado al saber que Sammy está bien, pero también me quedo apenado al no recibir noticias de los bebés.

Me encamino hacia la habitación que me indicó la mujer, deseando ver a mi rubia y asegurarme de que todo está bien.

Abro con lentitud la puerta y asomo la cabeza. Sam está acostada en una camilla, con los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes, con el rastro de las lágrimas y la angustia todavía presentes en su rostro.

Sonrío y me dirigo a su lado. Ella me mira con sus brillantes ojos azules, con el miedo en la mirada.

\- Freddie… dijeron que había tenido una amenaza de aborto- susurra angustiada. La abrazo con cuidado, intentando no lastimarla, parece tan frágil y débil en este momento…

Noto que está temblando entre mis brazos, hasta yo puedo sentir ese terrible miedo y angustian que se han apoderado de ella. Y me siento culpable, me siento jodidamente culpable.

\- Shhh, tranquila, ya pasó, me han dicho que todo está bien, no te preocupes- murmuro en su oído, mientras froto su espalda para calmarla.

\- No está bien, he hecho algo mal… siempre hago algo mal… y esta vez… casi les cuesta la vida a nuestros hijos…- la ojiazul empieza a llorar de nuevo. Sus palabras son desgarradoras, ¿cómo puede culparse de esto?

La beso en la frente y la abrazo más fuerte. Me siento mal, todo aquello era mi culpa, yo era el que la había dejado embarazada, si aún con eso no era suficiente, ahora tenía que sufrir una amenaza de aborto.

La puerta de la habitación se abre. Me giro, sin apartar mi mano de la cintura de Sammy, y me animo al ver un rostro conocido.

\- Chicos, traigo buenas noticias- anuncia la doctora Morris con una enorme sonrisa-. Las pruebas que te hemos realizado han dado todas buenos resultados- informa con una gran sonrisa. La ojiazul sonríe también, con las lágrimas cristalinas bajando por sus mejillas-. Ahora te realizaremos una ecografía para asegurarnos.

Sam asiente y yo la ayudo a recostarse en la camilla. Se desabrocha el botón del pantalón y la doctora extiende el gel transparente por su vientre.

Nos cogemos de la mano y ella me mira sonriendo. Ambos volvemos la vista hacia la pantalla, en la que empiezan a formarse imágenes.

 **\- Narra Sam -**

\- Parece que los bebés están perfectos.

Llevo dos horas esperando a que me digan eso. Dos malditas horas llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, sin saber que iba a ser de mí y los bebés, sin saber si íbamos a sobrevivir.

Y ahora por fin recibo buenas noticias. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Miro a Freddie, quien todavía me tiene medio abrazada, y sonríe. ¿He mencionado que me encanta su sonrisa?

\- ¿Queréis escuchar el latido?- nos pregunta.

Los dos nos miramos sonriendo y asentimos.

La doctora sonríe también, y el sonido del palpitar de sus corazones llena la sala.

\- Van a ciento treinta y cuatro pulsaciones por minuto, perfectamente normal- dice la médica-. Habéis tenido suerte, parece que solo ha sido un pequeño susto.

Entierro la cabeza en el pecho de Freddie e intento no llorar de felicidad.

* * *

 **\- Narra Freddie-**

Aún no me podía creer que todo estuviera bien, que Sam y mis hijos estuvieran fuera de peligro. Cuando salimos del hospital no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Aún no me creo que esto haya sido un susto…- susurro en su oído.

\- Freddie, lo siento…. Lo siento mucho… Creí que nos íbamos a morir por mi culpa… Siento haberte asustado…- se disculpa Sam con la voz rota. La abrazo más fuerte. No quiero que llore. No de nuevo. Porque sé que si ella llora yo lo haré también.

\- Bromeas, ¿no? No has tenido la culpa de nada…- noto que una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

\- No, por favor, Freddie, no llores…

\- No llores tú, Princesa Puckett.

\- No llores tú, Freddiota.

\- Oye, ¿cuántas veces te habré dicho que no me llames así?

\- Unas mil quinientas… así, por lo bajo- ambos empezamos a reírnos. No sé como lo hace, pero esta rubia siempre es capaz de hacer que olvide todos mis problemas-. Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar algo? Conozco un sitio buenísimo que abre las veinticuatro horas y que so…

\- ¿Y qué tal si vamos a casa? La doctora dijo que debías descansar.

-Pero… tus hijos tienen hambre- dice ella tiernamente, tocándose el vientre y poniendo ojos suplicantes.

Suspiro y sonrío. Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo.

\- Vámonos a casa y puedo prepararte yo un poco de tocino, ¿vale?

La ojiazul sonríe.

\- Bien- dice. A continuación se pone de puntillas y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Sonrío y la abrazo una vez más. Ella tarda un poco pero corresponde a mi abrazo.

Y me hago una promesa a mí mismo.

 _Nunca, nunca más, cometeré el error de dejarla marchar._

 **N/A: ¿qué os pareció el cap? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy dramático? ¿Muy horrible?**

 **Dejadme vuestra opinión en un lindo review ;)**

 **Y para compensaros un poco por estar tardando tanto en actualizar este cap, trataré de subir el próximo en menos de una semana. Y también… tal vez… suba un one-shoot.**

 **Recordad dejarme un review, últimamente hay cada vez menos y es una gran motivación para mí saber que os gusta mi trabajo.**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿Quién echaba de menos a la loca de Marissa?**


	7. Chapter 7: Marissa

**N** **/A: no me creo que actualizase tan pronto (no, ya sé que pronto no es, pero comparado con la otra vez…) xD y además el cap es largo, ¡bendita inspiración!**

 **Para los que están esperando por mi One- Shoot, creo que tendrá que esperar hasta el fin de semana, aunque espero poder daros una sopresilla y subirlo antes :3 pero bueno, ya tengo el principio escrito, ahora solo espero que me vengan algunas ideas más para terminarlo.**

 _1-KML-1:_ **lo sé T-T créeme si te digo que en vacaciones soy muy vaga. Me alegra que te gustara :3 tenía un poquitín de miedo por la pequeña ración de drama, pero veo que os ha agradado. Gracias por el review.**

 _maca:_ **me alegra que te gustara tanto :3 gracias por el review.**

 _josefina:_ **jaja, no sería capaz de hacerles algo así. Gracias por tu review.**

 _Nancy:_ **ya veo, qué contenta estoy de volver a actualizar y ver todos los reviews. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Sam tiene unos tres meses, ya lo explico en el cap ;) Veo que no soy la única que extrañaba las locuras de Marissa xD Gracias por el review.**

 **Ni ICarly ni Sam and Cat me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **Marissa**

 **\- Narra Freddie-**

Hoy Sam cumple las doce semanas; dentro de dos semanas ya empezará el segundo trimestre. Y yo estoy increíblemente feliz por ello.

Hace tres semanas que tuvo la amenaza de aborto y, por suerte, no ha vuelto a sufrir ningún sangrado ni ningún otro alarmante síntoma; y es un tremendo alivio saber que todo marcha bien.

Sammy estaba, desde entonces en reposo absoluto, pero estos días ya empieza a hacer vida normal, aunque sin esfuerzos, ayudando en todo lo que puede a Cat cuidando a los niños.

La mayor parte de los críos ya se han enterado de la condición de mi rubia (y no, no ha sido porque ella se lo ha dicho, no le hace ni pizca de gracia la idea…) ya que su barriga ya se nota lo suficiente (cosa que tampoco le hace ninguna gracia).

Incluso Dice, el muchacho de pelo rizado que es muy amigo de las chicas, y el luchador, lo supieron hace solo tres semanas, gracias a que el primero reparó en la pequeña tripita de Sam e hizo una pequeña broma al respecto, que provocó que Cat soltase lo del embarazo, que a su vez, hizo que la ojiazul les lanzase una mirada asesina a ambos, acompañada de un par de amenazas.

Yo empecé las clases la semana pasada, en mi nueva universidad de aquí, en Los Ángeles. El horario es perfecto, ya que me deja las tardes libres, que disfruto pasando en compañía de Sam.

En resumen: estas tres semanas han sido bastante tranquilas y relajadas, y espero que esto se prolongue todo lo posible, ya que Sam necesita descansar y…

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Alargo mi mano para cogerlo y casi me da un ataque cuando veo el "MAMÁ" en mayúsculas iluminado en la pantalla del aparato.

¡¿Cuántas veces la había llamado desde que estoy en Los Ángeles?! No más de dos… Ay Dios, me va a matar. ¡Y ni le he contado lo de Sam! Genial, genial…

\- ¿Mamá?

 _\- ¡Freddie, hijo, cuanto me alegra oír tu voz!-_ dice alegremente mi mamá desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Mamá, sí, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo… Escucha, siento no haberte llamado estos últimos meses, pero he estado muy liado y…

\- _Ah, no importa hijo… En realidad, te llamaba para decirte que… ¡Estoy en Los Ángeles!_

\- ¡¿Qué?!

 _\- ¡Así es! ¡He venido a visitar a mi pequeñín!-_ dice en tono meloso.

\- Mamá, creo que no ha sido buena idea, hay algo que yo no te he contado, yo…- en ese momento, se abre la puerta, mostrando a mi compañera de piso, con una bandeja de pollo frito en la mano y la otra sobre su recientemente abultada barriga-. Emmm… tengo que colgar, en quince minutos te recojo en el aeropuerto.

\- Oye, ¿no crees que mi tripa está enorme? Ya sé que apenas tengo tres meses, pero, ¡madre mía, me da la impresión de que estoy a punto de reventar…! Por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas?

Ese comentario me hubiese parecido muy tierno y me hubiese sacado una sonrisa de no ser por lo tremendamente estresado que estoy en estos momentos.

\- S... Sí… está… está enorme- balbuceo apresuradamente, ignorando la pregunta.

Me lanza una mirada asesina y se cruza de brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?! ¡Te recuerdo que el culpable de que esté gorda eres tú!- me chilla enfadada.

\- _Nonono_ , no estás gorda, estás genial- digo rápidamente-. Sam, no hay tiempo para discutir ahora, mi madre está esperándome en el aeropuerto y…

A la ojiazul se la cae el cubo de pollo al suelo y se le abren los ojos como platos.

\- ¡ ¿Qué tú madre qué?!

Cojo las llaves de mi coche, la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella hacia la puerta.

\- Te lo explicaré de camino al aeropuerto.

* * *

 **\- Narra Freddie-**

\- ¡Freddie, mi niño!- grita emocionada mi madre, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Sam rueda los ojos.

\- Hola, mamá- la saludo con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

Mi madre mira a mi izquierda y sus ojos se encuentran con los de una molesta embarazada.

\- Samantha…

\- Marissa- gruñe con desagrado.

\- Freddie, ¿no me digas que has vuelto a salir con la hija de Satán?- me pregunta, con miedo.

Doy un suspiro mientras que la ojiazul mira rabiosa a mi mamá.

\- ¡¿Qué me ha llamado?!- grita, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre mi madre, quien deja escapar un grito ahogado.

¡Dios, últimamente Sam está más irritable que de costumbre!

Yo corro a ponerme en medio de ambas.

\- ¡Sam, Sam, tranquila!- agarro a la rubia por los hombros y la mantengo quieta, mientras ella pelea por zafarse de mi agarre-. Y no, mamá, no estamos saliendo.

Mi madre suspira aliviada.

\- Gracias a Dios… Por cierto, Samantha, es ¿cosa mía o has cogido unos kilitos?- pregunta, poniendo una sonrisilla inocente.

Oh, Dios mío…

\- ¡Ohhh, yo la mato!- truena Sam, revolviéndose entre mis brazos para librarse, mientras que mi madre solo sonríe satisfecha y yo dejo escapar un suspiro.

Este será un laaaargo día.

* * *

 **\- Narra Sam -**

Freddie decidió que fuéramos a comer a un restaurante los tres juntos, para hablar tranquilamente sobre el "asunto".

Supongo que pensó que, con comida delante, estaría más tranquila.

Se equivocaba.

Miro la hamburguesa que había pedido, luego a la loca… digo… a la señora Benson y de nuevo a la hamburguesa. Ruedo los ojos. Esta mujer ya me ha quitado el hambre.

Me cruzo de brazos y le dirijo una mirada asesina a Freddie, quien juega nervioso con sus manos sin tocar siquiera la comida del plato. Parece que no soy la única a la que la presencia de la Marissa le ha quitado el hambre.

La señora Benson toma unos tragos de su bebida, y luego fija los ojos en Freddie.

\- ¿Y qué querías decirme, Freddie?- le pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

El castaño alza la cabeza de golpe y deja de jugar con las manos.

\- Yo… Emmm… yo…- empieza a balbucear como un imbécil. Dejo escapar un fuerte resoplido y frunzo del ceño-. Emmm… Mejor que te lo explique Sam- dice, mirándome suplicante. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos-, por favor…- me susurra.

Alzo las cejas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que se lo diga yo?- le pregunto.

Él asiente frenéticamente.

\- ¡Me da igual quien lo diga, solo decídmelo de una vez!- gruñe la madre de Freddie, que, al parecer, ya empieza a hartarse.

\- Freddie y yo la vamos a hacer abuela- anuncio apresuradamente, al tiempo que me llevo una patata a la boca.

La señora Benson se queda atónita, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Co... Como has dicho?- tartamudea.

\- Estoy embarazada… de Freddie- repito, señalando al susodicho-. Sorpresa- mascullo sarcástica, agitando las manos.

Marissa me mira, luego a Freddie, de nuevo a mí y, a continuación, a mi estómago.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Estáis saliendo?!- Marissa empieza a ponerse histérica. Y la causante de su histeria soy, en parte, yo.

No puedo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

\- Tranquilícese, por supuesto que no estamos saliendo, eso sería un poco estúpido… Llevamos prometidos desde hace un mes.

\- ¡Sam!- dice en tono de regaño el castaño, mientras que Marissa escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo.

Yo solo empiezo a reírme como una loca.

Freddie da un suspiro y empieza a explicarle a su madre.

 **\- Narra Freddie-**

\- Mamá, tranquila, no estamos prometidos ni vamos a casarnos. Lo que ocurrió fue que Sam y yo fuimos a una fiesta y… bueno… be…bebimos demasiado y… pues… hicimos… ya sabes… eso…- le explico, inseguro.

Mi madre me mira, luego a Sam y a mí de nuevo. A continuación, suspira y se pasa una mano por la frente.

\- Freddie, ¡eso fue muy irresponsable! ¿Cómo pu…?

\- Oiga, loc… señora Benson… No fue solo culpa de Freddie. Vale, sí, se nos fue un poco de las manos pero…

\- ¿Un poco?- le reprocha mi madre.

Sam gruñe.

\- ¡Se nos fue de las manos, sí! Nos pasamos de la raya, no estuvo bien, ni estamos juntos ni bla bla bla… ¿Cree que no sabemos eso de sobra? ¿Cree que nos parece correcto lo que hicimos esa noche? No sé Freddie, pero yo pienso en ello a cada minuto que pasa. Y me siento culpable. Así que… No. No necesito que usted me lo diga.

Le doy las gracias a Sam con la mirada por ser la valiente y explicarle todo lo que yo no pude a mi madre.

Ella solo me mira fugazmente antes de fijar los ojos en su hamburguesa, sonreír y empezar a devorarla con ahínco.

Mi mamá suspira.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, Sam, yo…

\- ¡Oh por Dios!- chilla Sam con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto, preocupado, tomándola de la mano.

\- Ha… ha dicho que tengo ra…razón- tartamudea la rubia, señalando a mi madre-. Y… ¡me ha llamado Sam!

Mi madre rueda los ojos, mientras que yo río por lo bajo.

Sam miró el reloj de su muñeca. Y casi se le saltan los ojos.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Son las seis! ¡Yo tenía que estar a las seis menos cuarto en casa para ayudar a Cat! ¡Tengo que irme!- exclama a apresuradamente la rubia. Acto seguido, se levanta, agarra su bolso y sale corriendo, al tiempo que se despide-: ¡Hasta después, Freddie! ¡Y adiós, loca Benson!

Mi madre resopla con resignación, mientras niega con la cabeza. Me parece ver una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Esta chica… Nunca cambiará- masculla.

Sonrío.

\- ¿Te sigue gustando, cierto?

Casi me atraganto con un trozo de sándwich.

\- ¿Freddie?

Mierda. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

\- Hijo, se te nota a kilómetros.

¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues espero que Sam no lo haya notado!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices?- bien, Fredward, la próxima vez evita sonreír, así tal vez ser vea creíble.

\- Hijito, te conozco bien. Ya sabes que ni pizca de gracia me hace que tú y ese demonio salgáis, pero, si ella te hace feliz… ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme?- dice ella, sonriendo.

\- Mamá… yo… bueno… es… complicado- sonrío tristemente.

\- Ella tampoco lo ha superado. Se le ve. Esa forma de defenderte, esas sonrisas, la manera en que te mira… La tienes loquita.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No necesito que hagas de casamentera! Además, ¿Qué sabrás tú?

\- Oh, Fredward, tampoco de pases. Sé mucho más de lo que tú te crees. Yo también tuve vuestra edad, y también estuve enamorada.

\- Ya, pues te equivocas.

\- Oh, ya lo que tú quieras… Mi vuelo sale en media hora, creo que es hora de que me vaya. No creo que a tu futura novia le haga gracia que me quede en su apartamento.

\- ¡Mamá!

 **N/A: espero que os gustara :3 para los que echaban de menos a loca de Marissa, no os preocupéis, va a aparecer más veces, solo dadme tiempo.**

 **Espero tener pronto el One-Shoot.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto, tal vez el próximo miércoles.**

 **Reviews pls**


	8. Chapter 8: A mi lado

**N/A: chicos, los caps cada vez menos reviews, y yo cada vez, menos tiempo para escribir. No es una buena combinación para seguir adelante con el Fic, ¿cierto? Desde luego no abandonaré el Fic si al menos hay dos o un lector/a al que le guste, pero tardaré bastante con las actualizaciones, por falta de tiempo y, lo que es peor, motivación.**

 **Empezamos con bastantes reviews, y sería fantástico volver a ver tantos y leer de nuevo comentarios de mis antiguos lectores.**

 _Guest00:_ **gracias por la comprensión :) veo que no soy la única que echaba en falta las peleas entre suegra y nuera, jaja. Gracias por el review.**

 _maca:_ **me alegra que te gustara, gracias por dejar tu opinión.**

 _Guest:_ **me agrada que te guste el Fic :D gracias por comentar.**

 **Ni Sam and Cat ni ICarly son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **A mi lado**

Al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, he llegado a los cuatro meses. Aún no puedo creerlo.

Para mí, el último mes había sido un auténtico calvario. Todas las mañanas temía despertarme con las sábanas manchadas de sangre, y la escena de la amenaza de aborto se repetía una y otra vez en mis sueños. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido las peores. Mis emociones me controlaban; había veces en que era incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas o me enfadaba por cualquier tontería.

Freddie había estado muy pendiente de mí este mes. Era realmente tierno, pero a veces me resultaba muy estresante que estuviese preguntándome a cada minuto que pasaba como me sentía. Más de una vez había perdido la paciencia y terminé gritándole, pero me arrepentía al momento y le pedía disculpas. A él parecía no importarle, decía que eran las hormonas.

Pues yo estoy muy harta de que las hormonas me tengan tan emocionalmente inestable, es lo que más odio del embarazo; eso y que dormir se ha vuelto una odisea, debido al volumen de la tripa la mayoría de las posturas me resultan bastante incómodas, ya no me quiero imaginar cuando esté de nueve meses. Oh, y los antojos, no podéis imaginaros lo divertido que es despertarse de madrugada con ganas de comer pepinillos bañados en kétchup, no me puedo creer que a los bebés les guste eso.

Pero bueno, no todo era tan malo. Hace unos días tuvimos cita con la ginecóloga, parece ser que todo va bien y que ya estoy fuera de peligro de sufrir un aborto, cosa que me ha aliviado mucho.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a la cama y duermes un poco? Tienes unas ojeras…- me sugiriere Freddie.

Sí, me imagino que tendré mala cara, es lo que tiene tener dos bebés dentro que te hacen tener una tripa enorme que te impide estar cómoda en la cama.

\- Nah, aún son las siete; además quedan solo unos minutos para que empiece el nuevo capítulo de Supernatural.

Freddie suelta un bufido

\- No entiendo cómo te gusta tanto esa serie.

-Porque Jensen Ackles está muuuuuy bueno.

\- Y un poco fuera de tu alcance, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Celoso?- le pregunto alzando la ceja derecha y con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿De quién? ¿De tu amor platónico? Tienes más posibilidades de salir con Dice que con ese tío.

\- Iugh, tiene trece años, ¡podría ser su madre!- hago una mueca.

\- ¿Podrías ser la madre de quien?- pregunta Dice, entrando por la puerta.

\- ¡De nadie!- digo rápidamente y Freddie se ríe. Le dirijo una mirada asesina. Dice solo nos mira extrañado-. Y, oye, ¿tú no sabes que antes de entrar hay que llamar?

El muchacho rueda los ojos.

\- ¿Y donde dejaste a Cat?

\- Deja ya de hacerme preguntas- protesta Dice-. Y sí, venía con ella hasta que se detuvo a encargar una pizza, y yo me vine para el apartamento.

\- ¿Hoy cenamos pizza? Bien- sonrío satisfecha. Cat es la mejor.

\- Te recuerdo que la doctora dijo que debías seguir una dieta baja en calorías- me recuerda Freddie.

\- Que le den a la doctora.

\- ¡Sam!

\- Te juro que mañana empiezo con la dieta si hoy me dejas cenar pizza- le miro con ojitos de cachorrito suplicante.

\- Siempre dices que "mañana empiezas con la dieta" y al día siguiente ya estás comiéndote tres cubos de pollo frito.

\- Pero es que está demasiado bueno…

\- ¡Sam!

\- En serio chicos, parecéis una parejita de casado, siempre discutiendo- comentó Dice divertido.

Miro hacia abajo con las mejillas coloradas. Arg, como odio que hagan ese tipo de comentarios.

La puerta del piso se abre violentamente, sobresaltándonos a los tres, y la pelirroja apareció con una caja de pizza entre las manos corriendo hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Quema, quema, quema!- gime Cat, dejando la pizza sobre la encimera y metiendo las manos sobre el agua fría del grifo del fregadero.

Yo me levanto sonriente, aprovechando que Freddie estaba ocupado con el móvil, para coger un trozo de pizza.

\- ¡Sam!- grita Cat nada más verme levantar la tapa de la caja-. Esa pizza no es para nosotras, es para los niños que vienen hoy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vienen niños?- pregunto sorprendida.

\- ¡Claro! ¿No recuerdas que la semana pasada le prometimos a la señora Kelly que cuidaríamos de sus dos hijos?

Gruño. Adiós a mi tranquila noche de sábado viendo la televisión y atiborrándome a palomitas.

\- ¿Y hasta qué hora se van a quedar?

\- Hasta las once… Y, ¿Podríais Freddie y tú ocuparos de los niños? Pooorfa, esta noche tengo una cita con Robbie y no quiero tener que cancelarla otra vez- me suplica mi amiga pelirroja.

\- Y yo hoy tenía una cita con la televisión, pero me tengo que aguantar. Otra vez será.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Por favor! Te he dejado todo preparado, solo les tienes que dar la cena y nada más. Además, uno de ellos es un bebé, no te va a dar ningún trabajo, seguro que se queda dormido al instante. Anda, porfa- pide ella de nuevo, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Ruedo los ojos.

\- Esto es abuso, que lo sepas, una embarazada no puede trabajar.

\- ¿Y si te doy algo a cambio?

\- ¿Algo como qué?

Cat se queda pensando unos segundos.

\- La semana que viene te haré todas las albóndigas que quieras.

\- Acepto- digo yo con rapidez.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Dijiste que mañana empezabas con la dieta!

\- Y mañana empiezo, otra cosa es cuando la acabo.

* * *

 **\- Narra Freddie-**

Unos minutos después de que Cat y Dice se marcharan, llegaron los niños que Sam y yo cuidaríamos.

El mayor, llamado Ben, tiene unos diez años, unos enormes ojos azules y una gran mata de pelo castaño.

Su hermana pequeña, Melissa, tenía tan solo unos meses. Tiene el pelo ubio y unos ojazos verdes.

Sam dijo que ella cuidaría de Melissa, mientras que yo me ocupaba de Ben. No me dio mucho trabajo, la verdad, a eso de las nueve el muchacho se quedó dormido viendo la televisión.

Al contrario, su hermana, le está dando bastante trabajo a la rubia, ya que no para de llorar.

\- Hey, ¿necesitas que te eche una mano?- le pregunto, acercándome.

\- No creo que tú puedas hacerla callar- gruñe, acunando a la bebé entre sus brazos-. Vamos, Melissa, por favor, para ya- la pequeña deja de llorar y abre los ojos. Mira a mi rubia y sonríe. La ojiazul sonríe, mirando a Melissa, quien juega con un mechón rubio de la joven.

\- Vaya, has sido capaz de calmarla- digo sonriendo.

\- Espero poder hacerlo también con nuestros hijos…

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, tienes muy buena mano con los críos.

\- Qué chiste más bueno, Benson… nunca me han agradado los niños, solo dan problemas y más problemas… me aterra la idea de ser madre…

Sonrío tiernamente y paso mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- No digas eso, mujer, los niños también tienen muchas cosas buenas. Ya verás cómo no es tan malo como crees.

La ojiazul sonríe mirando a Melissa, quien se ha quedado dormida entre sus brazos.

\- Parece un angelito cuando duerme- comenta Sam, viendo a la bebé con ternura.

 **\- Narra Sam-**

Me quedo mirando a la pequeña bebé. Es tan adorable. Solo con verla me entran ganas de ver a nuestros hijos, pero para eso aún tendré que esperar cinco largos meses.

Inconscientemente, me llevo una mano a mi abultado abdomen y lo acaricio ligeramente.

El castaño me mira como pidiéndome permiso.

Suelto una pequeña risa.

\- No necesitas mi autorización- le digo con una sonrisa.

Él sonríe ligeramente coloca su mano sobre la mía. Una sensación de calidez inunda mi cuerpo y mi corazón se acelera.

Miro de reojo a Freddie; veo que él tiene la vista fija en mi barriga y que muestra su adorable sonrisa torcida.

Yo sonrío también y me apoyo en él, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Son momentos como estos en los que me recuerdo lo mucho que lo necesito a mi lado.

 **N/A: Ya sé que ha sido corto, pero en fin, últimamente no tengo nada de tiempo chicos, lo siento.**

 **Espero poder volver a leeros pronto.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Es niñ

**N/A: Pufff, madre mía chicos, cuantísimo tiempo ya, ¿no? Creo que a estas alturas ya habíais dado por abandonada la historia. Pues no, he vuelto a FanFiction. En serio, siento muchísimo todo este tiempo sin dar señales de vida, pero pf, ha sido una época muuuy mala para mí a nivel personal y académico y no he podido sacar fuerzas para escribir, pero bueno, ahora todo está yendo muchísimo mejor y no estoy del todo recuperada, pero sí mucho mejor, espero que termine todo ya y que esto se quede en tan sólo una mala época. En resumen, que he vuelto a FanFiction. Espero no haber perdido muchos lectores, sé que ha sido demasiado tiempo, y en serio lo siento. Tengo en mente unos cinco o seis caps más para este Fic. Bueno, vamos con los reviews chicos:**

 _Nancy:_ **me alegra que te hayas creado una cuenta, si algún día subes algo estaré encantada de leerlo (si tengo tiempo claro). No voy a cancelar este Fic, a pesar de que lo he abandonado mucho (más de medio año, vaya…), pero tengo pensado continuarlo hasta el final; de hecho, ya tengo más o menos pensado como van a ser los siguientes caps, tengo como una especie de esquema dónde puse las semanas de embarazo de Sam y el número del cap, y puse las cosas importantes que sucederán en él, xD. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y compresión, en serio que se agradece mucho tener lectores/as así :3 Gracias por dejar review bonita.**

 _maca:_ **qué bien que te agradara el cap, no tengo pensado abandonar la historia, pero me desmotivó mucho que la falta de reviews ya que la única forma que tengo de saber que os va gustando el Fic son vuestros reviews :( Gracias por el comment ^^**

 _josefina:_ **jejeje, pues sólo quedan alrededor de seis caps para que nazcan (parece que es mucho, pero en realidad espero que sólo sea poco más de un mes xD). Gracias por comentar.**

 _pablo:_ **pff, no sabes lo que me alegra saber que te ayude mi Fic, significa mucho en serio, ojalá estés mejor. Muchísimas gracias, a mí vuestros reviews también me alegran el día.**

 _javi:_ **¡Gracias! Es que los reviews son la única forma de saber que os agrada el Fic xD**

 _Martina:_ **no la dejaré, en serio, la he tenido súuuuper abandonadita, pero este verano (o lo que queda xD) espero acabarla, amo vuestros reviews, así que muchísimas gracias por dejar linda.**

 _Usuario865:_ **nop, no dejé de escribir ni tengo pensado hacerlo, sólo que no pude actualizar mucho por los motivos que explico arriba. Muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi trabajo. Gracias por todo el apoyo ^^**

 **Bueno, y ahora sí, vamos con el capítulo :)**

 **\- Narra Sam-**

Y finalmente, el verano había llegado a Los Ángeles. Para mí, esta siempre había sido la mejor época del año: sin instituto, días enteros con mis amigos fuera de casa, fiestas nocturnas, los helados… Excepto si estás embarazada y el padre es exageradamente protector como la loca de su madre. En mi caso, no puedo salir demasiado de casa porque según Freddie con el calor podría desmayarme, nada de fiestas por la noche, porque, claro, estando embarazada necesito dormir bien y estar metida en una discoteca rodeada de borrachos o tíos con ganas de follarte (pues sí, sorpresa, las embarazadas también ligan, aunque sigo sin entenderlo…), no es el mejor ambiente… Y, lo peor de todo, ¡no puedo comer helados! Demasiado azúcar según Freddie...

Creo que este verano me lo pasaré tirada en el sofá, con el aire acondicionado a tope, viendo películas y comiendo palomitas (sin mantequilla, obviamente… Arg, es que le quitan la gracia a todo).

\- Oooooh, Sam, ¿a que no sabes qué día es hoy?- la chillona voz de mi compañera de piso me hizo apartarme de mis pensamientos para prestarle atención.

Abro los ojos con desagrado y miro a Cat con mala cara.

\- Algún día caluroso de julio, no me importa, estamos en verano, ¡qué más da el día que sea!- respondo de mal humor.

Cat rueda los ojos y se sienta en el sofá junto a mí.

\- No me tomaré a mal porque sé que las embarazadas sois muy gruñonas… Bueno, ¡y tú ya eres gruñona de por sí!- replicó la pelirroja-. Arg, ¡no me puedo creer que no sepas que día es hoy!

Agarro mi teléfono móvil y enciendo la pantalla. La luz de ésta me hace daño en los ojos, así que los entrecierro ligeramente.

\- Es jueves…- respondo en un gruñido, y vuelvo a acostarme en el sofá.

Cat golpea su frente con la palma de su mano, haciendo una mueca de frustración.

\- ¡No entiendes nada!- exclama exasperada-. ¡No me creo que seas taaaan olvidadiza, Samantha! ¡Hoy es…!

\- ¡No me llames Samantha!

\- ¡Como sea, Sam!- dice, poniendo un énfasis notorio en mi nombre- ¡Hoy es el día que iremos al ginecólogo!

Oh Dios… Se me había olvidado por completo. Desde que estoy embarazada mi memoria falla demasiado.

\- Espera un momento… ¿Cómo que iremos?- repito en tono molesto y juntando las cejas, al darme cuenta de lo que Cat había dicho segundos antes.

Entonces la pequeña pelirroja me miró con cara de niña buena, poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

\- ¿Puedo iiiiir? ¡Porfaaaa!

Ruedo los ojos por las súplicas de mi compañera de piso.

\- ¡Cat, no! Mira, lo siento, pero esto es cosa mía y de Freddie… Prefiero ir a solas con él, así…

Al oír eso, una sonrisilla pícara se forma en los labios de Cat.

\- Uhhhh, así que quieres ir a solas con Freddie, ¿eh?- dice ella pícaramente-. ¡Lo sabía, a ti te gusta y mucho!

Siento calor en mis mejillas, la maldita pelirroja ha conseguido que me sonroje, ¡arg! ¿Por qué demonios tiene que pensar esas cosas? Aunque, bueno, _algo_ de razón tiene…

\- ¡Cat! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

La joven hace un puchero.

\- ¡Vamos, Sam! Sabes que no son tonterías. Seré algo tonta, pero estás coladita por el padre de estos adoraaaables bebés- Cat dice lo último con una vocecilla aguda, al tiempo que coloca sus pequeñas manos sobre mi panza.

Arg, no soporto que haga eso…

\- Cat, quita…- gruño malhumorada.

Ella rueda los ojos y protesta:

\- Arg, Sam, eres una gruñona…- dice rodando los ojos y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Cat mira su reloj de cuero rosa con pequeños gatitos blancos, colocado alrededor de su delgada muñeca.

\- Sam, deberías ir a despertar a Freddie, en diez minutos tenéis que estar en el hospital.

Dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido de entre mis labios y me encamino hacia mi habitación, ya que le había dejado mi cama para que durmiera, después de haberle mantenido despierto toda la noche anterior debido a mis antojos.

Abro la puerta de nuestro cuarto y me encuentro al moreno acurrucado en mi cama, con los ojos cerrados. Está… está realmente adorable. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse… Y siento esa tonta sensación de mariposas en el estómago… ¡Arg, no soporto estar enamorada!

Y entonces…entonces empiezo a sentir ganas de besarlo… Como en los viejos tiempos…

 _Oh vamos Sam, ¡eso es una estupidez!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerco a él y presiono mis labios contra los suyos, suavemente.

Pero entonces sus ojos se abren.

Mierda.

 _Estúpida Puckett._

Doy un bote hacia atrás para retroceder, pero caigo de culo al suelo. Trato de levantarme, pero mi tripa me lo impide. Gruño y me quedo sentada en el suelo.

Freddie solo me mira con una cara que reflejaba una mezcla entre confusión y diversión.

Intento levantarme una vez más, pero no lo consigo. Entonces Freddie empieza a reírse.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, bobo?  
\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunta él con una media sonrisa.

Doy un gruñido y el castaño se levanta de la cama. Me agarra de las manos y me levanta del suelo.

\- Y dime Sam, ¿cómo es que te caíste?- pregunta él divertido.

Mis mejillas se tornan coloradas y aparto la mirada.

\- Yo… Yo… ¡Arg! ¡Deja de preguntar estupideces y vamos ya para el hospital!

* * *

 **-Narra Freddie-**

Sam se sienta en una de las sillas grises de la sala de espera, mientras se come las uñas.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?- le pregunto divertido.

\- No, no, claro que no- responde ella, con las manos todavía en la boca.

\- ¿Es por saber el sexo?

\- Freddie acabo de decirte que no estoy nerviosa- dice entre dientes.

\- No tenemos por qué saberlo si no quieres.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Claro Sammy, ¿pensabas que era obligatorio?- le pregunto divertido.

\- ¿Qué? No. Claro que no. Menuda estupidez… Entonces, le diré que no nos lo diga. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa- dice ella alegremente.

\- ¿Quéee? ¿Una sorpresa? Sería mejor saberlo, ¿no? Digo, para comprar la ropa, ¿no? Y todo eso, ¿no? Yo quiero saberlo...

\- Compramos ropa para niño y niña y listo.

\- Pero Saaaam…

\- Pero nada, no quiero saberlo hasta el parto.

\- Sam, se…

La doctora asoma por una de las puertas, preguntando por Sam Puckett.

Ambos nos levantamos de la silla y nos dirigimos a la consulta. Dejo a Sam pasar primero y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos, bienvenidos- nos saluda la doctora, con su cálida sonrisa.

Correspondemos al saludo y tomamos asiento frente a ella.

\- Bueno, Sam, empecemos, ¿qué tal llevas el embarazo? ¿Has tenido síntomas nuevos?- le pregunta con una sonrisa.

La rubia rueda los ojos.

\- Bueno, aparte de que parece que me he tragado un balón de fútbol, que casi no puedo hacer nada por mí misma y que me duele todo el cuerpo, estoy genial- dice ella sarcástica.

\- Sam, no seas desagradable- le digo, en tono de regaño.

\- ¡No estaba siendo desagradable!- replica ella.

\- Pídele disculpas a la doctora.

\- ¡No pienso hacer eso!

\- ¡Sam!

* * *

La ojiazul se había puesto la bata como la doctora le había indicado, y ahora se encuentra acostada sobre la camilla blanca, con su hinchado estómago al descubierto, mientras ella extiende un transparente gel frío sobre su barriga.

El castaño observa la escena c on una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mirando a Sam, quien tiene los ojos fijos en la pantalla en negro.

Entonces Morris agarra un pequeño aparatito y empieza a pasarlo por su tripa. Figuras blancas empiezan a aparecer en el pequeño monitor, hasta dar forma a dos pequeños bultitos que empezaban a tomar forma humana.

\- Mirad, aquí están- informa la médica, señalando los bultitos.

Sam y Freddie sonríen al mismo tiempo y se miran. Entonces ella busca su mano y la agarra. El corazón del moreno se acelera y sus mejillas se vuelven rojas.

Sam miraba maravillada la pantalla, con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Vaya, mirad, están en la posición idónea para saber el se…

\- ¡No nos lo diga!- la cortó Sam.

La médica da un pequeño bote en la silla.

\- Queremos que sea una sorpresa- dice Freddie a regañadientes-. Aunque yo no tengo inconveniente en saberlo, oiga, si quiere puede…

\- Freddie, dije que quería que fuese una sorpresa, ninguno de los dos puede saberlo- dice ella seria y cortante.

\- Pero Saaaam.

\- ¡Pero nada!

* * *

 **-Narra Sam-**

Ya son las doce de la noche y acabamos de llegar en casa. Freddie me invitó a cenar a un restaurante, aunque se arrepintió después de que yo me terminara sola cinco platos. Me había saltado la merienda yendo al hospital y moría de hambre.

Abro la puerta del piso con mis llaves y me dirijo al sofá a acostarme, siento que mi estómago va a reventar, mientras Freddie se dirige a la isla de la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

Entonces, nada más acostarme, siento unos pequeños golpecitos en mi estómago. Sorprendida, me llevo las dos manos hacia el lugar de dónde provienen los golpecitos. Noto como los golpecitos impactan contra mi mano, y entonces lo comprendo todo. ¡Los bebés estaban pateando!

\- ¡Freddie!- exclamo.

A Freddie se le cae el vaso de las manos y se rompe en mil pedazos al impactar contra el suelo, mientras los cristales se esparcían por éste y corre hacía a mí.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Los bebés… Están pateando- digo con una enorme sonrisa.

El castaño suspira aliviado. Me mira el estómago tímidamente.

\- Mmm… ¿Pu… Puedo?- pregunta tímido.

\- No hace falta que pidas permiso- le respondo divertida.

Subo mi blusa blanca y coloco las manos de Freddie a dos de los lados de mi barriga. El castaño sonríe y deja escapar un pequeño "wow".

 **N/A: ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Ha sido de vuestro agrado? Ojalá que sí, hacérmelo saber en un review ^^**

 **Bueno, además, quería deciros que voy a empezar con un nuevo Fic, sobre Escuadrón Suicida, en concreto, sobre Harley Quinn (la pareja del Joker) y Deadshot. Me enamoré por completo de la peli y sobre todo del personaje de Margot Robbie. Si os interesa, podéis pasaros y si os gusta dejar review :3 esta historia empiezo subir el primer cap esta noche y también la subiré en mi cuenta de Wattpad.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
